Infatuación
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: El amor es simplemente maravilloso, pero puede ser engañoso, tramposo y confundido; recuerda que, todo en esta vida tiene su lado oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLASSS!**

**Aquí les traigo otro fic, tengo historias que continuar pero tenia muchas ganar de comenzar con esta historia que estuvo vagando por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y ahora que me llego una racha de inspiración post-operatoria quise aprovechar jejeje estar en cama me ayuda en esto de escribir xD**

**Sin más comentarios se los dejo~**

**¡Disfrútenlo! **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

**INFATUACION**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**PROLOGO**

El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, puro, exquisito; es tal vez la mejor experiencia que una persona puede sentir, es tan valioso que nos brinda sentido a nuestra existencia, que nos da fuerza y gasolina para luchar, para soñar, para imaginar, para perseverar..…simplemente para vivir.

Pero el amor también es doloroso, peligroso y en el peor de los casos dañino; nos puede brindar confusión, ceguera, inquietud, dependencia, melancolía, ira….._perdición_.

El amor puede volverse locura y sobretodo, _obsesión._

Nos puede volver agresores y víctimas, nos puede manipular, enredar, controlar.

El amor puede llegar a ser oscuro cuando no se entiende y se convierte en una _infatuación._


	2. Siempre te protegeré

**¡HOLASSS!**

**Este es el comienzo de la historia n.n**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Talvez un poco de Ooc en personajes, aunque trataré que sea muy poco y se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno**

**AH SI! O,o Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen -_-* son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto n.n (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

**INFATUACION**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 1. Siempre te protegeré**

Otro día soleado amanecía en la ciudad de Konoha, los comercios abrían sus puertas a una nueva jornada laboral, las amas de casa iniciaban sus tareas domesticas matutinas, los trabajadores caminaban por las calles rumbo a sus empleos y los jóvenes caminaban con dirección a su colegio.

Entre la multitud se destaca una rosa cabellera deambulando con prisa por las avenidas de su vecindario, se le hacia tarde, lo sabía; como odiaba tener que levantarse a primeras horas de la mañana y comenzar con los deberes que sus padres le habían impuesto desde pequeña solo para evitar sus malos tratos y a pesar de todo llegar tarde al punto de encuentro con sus amigos, era al lugar al que siempre deseaba llegar, su hora preferida, el momento en que se alejada del pésimo ambiente de su hogar y se encontraba con todos esos chicos tan diferentes entre sí, pero que juntos habían conformado una verdadera familia; al menos para ella.

-Vaya que apareces, frente de marquesina –la regañó como de costumbre su escandalosa y rubia amiga, Ino Yamanaka a pesar de las constantes peleas que ambas protagonizaban era una de sus mejores amigas, siempre la apoyaba a su manera, si necesitabas que alguien pusiera en su lugar a alguna tipa molesta, sin duda Ino era la indicada, siempre valiente y retadora.

-¡Lo siento! Ya saben todo lo que tengo que hacer en casa –explicó Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura aun es temprano –la tranquilizó la chica tímida del grupo, Hinata Hyuga, su otra mejor amiga; callada y con una tierna sonrisa Hina-chan siempre tendrá un consejo para cualquier cosa, es la consciencia de todos.

-Yeah ni que tengamos prisa para llegar a la escuela-ttebayo! –mencionó su rubio amigo, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el escandaloso, hiperactivo y rebelde chico, novio de Hinata y un gran amigo de ella, vaya, Naruto muchas veces le había iluminado su día con sus radiantes sonrisas, era el hermanito que nunca tuvo.

-Tu nunca quieres llegar a la escuela Naruto-chan –menciono con sinceridad Sai Saeki el miembro recién integrado al grupo, un chico tranquilo, de mirada seria pero siempre con una peculiar sonrisa, que a veces la estremecía pero la mayoría de las veces le daba gracia, era un gran amigo con una increíble paciencia, porque aguantar las locuras de su novia no cualquiera, era el chico perfecto para Ino, de eso no hay duda, aparte que al grupo le otorgaba la creatividad, ya que era un gran artista y algunas veces salvador con sus peculiares ideas.

-¡Deja de molestar Sai-baka! –se defendió el rubio.

-Hmp, mejor nos apuramos –y ahí estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico frío, arrogante y orgulloso del peculiar grupo, su mejor amigo, con el que compartía un vínculo increíble, al que le profesaba un amor verdadero, pero secreto; el Uchiha no era el más hablador de todos, pero defendía a sus amigos como ninguno.

-Claro Sasuke –contestó la pelirrosa con una de sus radiantes sonrisas dedicadas solo a él.

Y así inician su marcha al instituto Konoha, centro de estudio que los ha visto crecer a lo largo de su vida académica, jardín de niños, primaria, secundaria y ahora bachillerato, todos esos años compartían de amistad.

-Sakura Haruno –la llamo el sensei al terminar la clase.

-Si Orochimaru-sensei –contesto con sorpresa la pelirrosa.

-Necesito que pases a mi oficina al terminar las clases, te entregaré los exámenes del grupo, es tu deber como representante de clase –le dijo el sensei.

-Claro, en cuanto acaben las clases pasaré por las pruebas –

Y así el profesor abandonó el salón para dar paso al primer receso.

-Como aguantas ser representante es mucho trabajo-ttebayo –le comentó su rubio amigo.

-Ya me acostumbré –

-Pero a solas con Orochimaru, ¡que horror! –dijo con gracia Ino.

-Solamente iré por las pruebas, es algo rápido –rio Sakura por los exagerados movimientos de desagrado de su amiga.

-Te acompañaré –sentenció Sasuke.

-Gracias, pero tienes practicas de soccer –le recordó la ojijade.

-Es cierto teme, el campeonato esta cerca no puedes faltar, eres el capitán-ttebayo! –interrumpió el hiperactivo amigo.

-hmp, no vayas sola –

-Sasuke no me va a pasar nada, no voy a salir de la escuela –lo tranquilizó Sakura, conocía a la perfección la sobreprotección del Uchiha.

-Yo te acompañaría pero tengo clases en el club de la ceremonia del té, perdón Sakura –dijo apenada la Hyuga.

-Yo tengo practica de porristas y tu cariño? –preguntó la Yamanaka.

-Lo lamento pero tengo que ir al club de arte –dijo Sai.

-¡Oigan ya! no me voy a perder y no me va a pasar nada, para que no me se me haga tarde iré durante las actividades del club, Ino excúsame con la entrenadora por favor –se expresó la pelirrosa viendo como Sasuke ya había contagiado a los demás con su sobreprotección.

-Mejor espera a que esté libre y te acompaño –insistió el Uchiha.

-¿Y llegar tarde a casa? Ni loca, mi madre me matará –

La discusión quedo interrumpida por la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase y la entrada del profesor al aula, los chicos regresaron a sus asientos.

Al término de las clases Sakura informó a sus amigos que se iría sola a su casa una vez conversado con el profesor, por lo tanto se despidió de ellos.

Al dirigirse a la oficina del sensei se desvió unos minutos rumbo a la biblioteca para recoger un libro que necesitaba, perdiendo unos cuantos minutos en el proceso, se apresuró a llegar con el profesor; Orochimaru era el profesor de ciencias, un hombre extraño, con una mirada un tanto atemorizante y un carácter de cuidado, algo estricto, no era un profesor muy querido en el colegio; pero su puesto como representante de clase la obligaba a tener tratos con todos de sus profesores, por cual tratar con Orochimaru no le era tan difícil, no le agradaba del todo, había ocasiones que sus ojos se clavaban en ella de una manera intimidante que le calaba los huesos.

Toco la puerta de la oficina lamentándose que fuera uno de los únicos maestros que contara con una oficina privada al fondo del laboratorio, lugar algo alejado de algún club escolar.

-Adelante –escucho la voz de Orochimaru

-Soy Sakura, me cito para recoger las pruebas del grupo 2-A –dijo la chica desde la puerta.

-Claro, adelante pasa –dijo el sensei mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y le señalaba un asiento para que se sentara.

Sakura se tenso al ver acercarse a su profesor con una sonrisa en sus labios por demás tétrica.

-Siéntate, me falta calificar unas pocas, ya estoy terminando –explicó tranquilamente Orochimaru.

-…Bueno…si quiere puedo regresar un poco más tarde –dijo con temor Sakura.

-Que va, no tiene caso, vamos pasa –mencionó el hombre terminando con la distancia de ambos tomando por la cintura a la chica para empujarla lentamente al interior de su oficina.

Sakura sintió un terrible escalofrió al tacto de su maestro, y de pronto su instinto de supervivencia le grito que huyera del lugar por obvias razones tuvo que ignorar la alerta, ya estaba volviéndose paranoica.

-¿Necesita ayuda? –preguntó la muchacha mientras caminaba rumbo al asiento dándole la espalda al profesor.

-No necesariamente –dijo Orochimaru mientras cerraba la puerta disimuladamente.

Sakura se sentó, sorprendiéndose al ver la puerta cerrada; su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando observo como Orochimaru se quitaba los anteojos y los colocaba con cuidado sobre su escritorio.

-Sabe algo Haruno –comenzó a hablar el profesor mientras la miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza.

Sakura permanecía en silencio lamentándose no hacerles caso a sus amigos.

-Creo que de todas la alumnas de esta escuela, usted es una de las mejores, sus padres deben estar orgullosos, buena conducta, buenas notas, buen cuerpo y bello rostro –la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre era perversa y por demás lasciva.

-gra…gracias…pero creo que tengo que irme –mencionó con temor la chica mientras se levantaba de su sitio rumbo a la puerta, siendo sostenida fuertemente por el brazo, un agarre brusco y tosco que la lastimo.

-No he dicho que se pueda ir –dijo Orochimaru mientras acercaba el cuerpo de su alumna al suyo –no tengas miedo, te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar –susurro en el oído de la muchacha, terminando con una lamida en el mismo.

-¡Suélteme! –grito Sakura mientras forcejeaba con el hombre para liberarse.

-No tiene caso que luches, nadie te escuchara aunque grites –le explico el profesor mientras la lanzaba al mueble en el cual minutos antes estaba sentada.

Sakura alzo la mirada asustada mientras veía como Orochimaru comenzaba a aflojarse la corbata y se acercaba a ella.

-Por favor, déjenme ir –suplicó la chica mientras derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos color jade.

-Silencio y coopera –sentenció el sensei mientras inmovilizaba hábilmente a la chica subiéndose al mismo sillón, tomando ambas manos de ella las sujeto con su corbata, a pesar de los movimientos de la chica, logró atarlas por la cabeza; pareciera que tenia todo fríamente calculado.

-NOOO! AYUDA! –gritaba desesperada la chica siendo callada por una sonora cachetada que le acababa de impartir el malvado hombre.

-¡Cállate! –ordenó Orochimaru mientras desprendía de un tirón los botones de la blanca camisa del uniforme de Sakura y la lanzaba al suelo.

-Suélteme! Deténgase! –suplicaba la chica al sentir como sus falda se deslizaba de sus piernas con brusquedad, sintió nauseas al sentir las frias manos de su profesor recorrerle cada milímetro de su cremosa piel y como su lengua humedecía su blanquecino cuello –¡AYUDA! –estaba aterrada, nunca pensó que fuera a perder su virginidad de ese cruel modo, para ello tenia que ser un momento especial y con una persona especial, su alma gemela, un hombre que la valorara y la amara, que la estremeciera de felicidad, su virginidad era solamente para _él_, para el chico que desde pequeña la había protegido, para su gran amor, solamente para él –¡SALVAME SASUKE! –gritó desesperada al sentir la mano del desdichado hombre cerca de su intima parte.

De repente la puerta crujió y se abrió de golpe, dejando ver una silueta masculina, la cual se deslizo con rapidez sobre el profesor, lanzándolo al suelo lejos del casi desnudo cuerpo de la chica.

Sakura levanto la vista y se topo con la azabache mirada de Sasuke que en ese momento revelaba furia, el chico la desamarró rápidamente y le lanzo una chamarra para que se cubriera por el momento, se volteó hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! –dijo con rabia el chico lanzándose sobre el cuerpo del profesor comenzando a golpearlo salvajemente.

Sakura seguía temblando y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, estaba en shock, solo veía como Sasuke golpeaba a Orochimaru, sino lo detenía iba a acabar matándolo, el Uchiha enojado era peligroso.

-¡Para Sasuke! ¡Suficiente! –gritó esperanzada que su amigo la escuchara -¡YA! ¡YA ME QUIERO IR! ¡Por favor sácame de aquí! –pidió Sakura mientras lloraba sin parar.

Sasuke dejo de golpear al hombre solo lo tomo por la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro para susurrarle algo.

-Te juro que esto no se queda así, pagarás por haberla lastimado, sufrirás mil veces más de lo que ella sufrió, de eso me encargaré yo –sentencio el Uchiha mientras miraba a los ojos a Orochimaru.

En cuanto lo soltó el profesor salió huyendo del colegio con pánico, la mirada que le había dirigido el Uchiha no era la de un adolescente cualquiera, era fría y tenebrosa, la de un ser sin compasión, la mirada de un asesino.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a Sakura para tranquilizarla.

-Ya paso todo –le dijo calmadamente mientras secaba las lagrimas del rostro, Sakura desprendía ligeros espasmos por el llanto que se estaba calmando, miro a los ojos al azabache y de repente se lanzo a sus brazos en búsqueda de protección, Sasuke la recibió y reconfortó con una tierno abrazo –Aquí estoy, yo siempre te protegeré Sakura –le susurró para tranquilizarla.

-Gracias…gracias…gracias…-decía quedamente la pelirrosa mientras apretaba más fuerte el abrazo.

Se quedaron en silencio y sin romper el contacto hasta que Sakura pudo tranquilizarse, se alejó un poco del cuerpo del chico para demostrarle que ya se encontraba mejor, Sasuke la soltó lentamente permitiéndole terminar de vestirse con su falda y guardar la camisa que estaba destrozada.

Salieron de la oficina en silencio, caminando por los pasillos ya vacíos de la escuela tomados de la mano, Sakura estaba calmada tratando de olvidar los horribles acontecimientos, la furia de Sasuke ya había bajado un poco, solo un poco.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke, si no hubieras llegado no sé que –se detuvo incapaz de completar la oración –fue mi culpa, si te hubiera hecho caso –

-Ya pasó todo Sakura, no fue tu culpa, no lo vuelvas a decir –dijo con seriedad el Uchiha,

-Pero –

-Ya, acaso no te dije que siempre te protegeré –le recordó Sasuke.

De repente vino a la mente de la chica una memoria de pequeña en la cual un perro la había acorralado y la tenia muy asustada y de pronto apareció un niño de azabaches cabellos a espantar al canino con piedras, cuando el animal se fue ella miraba fijamente a su pequeño héroe, Sasuke le regalaba una peculiar sonrisa y le ofrecía la mano para levantarla del suelo; el recuerdo terminó, ahora estaba en la puerta de la escuela y Sasuke seguía teniendo esa peculiar y única sonrisa y le seguía ofreciendo su mano para caminar a casa.

-Estoy segura que siempre me protegerás Sasuke –dijo la chica recuperando su sonrisa para alivio de él y tomando su mano para caminar juntos.

**Con esto inicio la historia, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda esta historia y las demás que tengo, es que ya saben que todos tenemos varios compromisos (escuela xD) pero no abandonaré nada n.n**

**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ustedes saben cómo hacerle para dejarme sus opiniones, quejas y demás…en un…taran…taran…(redobles de tambores)**

**REWIEW! (Los espero jiji)**

**NOS VEMOS**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	3. En esta vida todo se paga

**¡HOLASSS!**

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulito de esta nueva historia, gracias a los que pasaron a leer y dejaron su comentario.**

**Disfruten mucho la lectura n.n**

**AH SI! O,o Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen -_-* son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto n.n (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

**INFATUACION**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 2. En esta vida todo se paga.**

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que sufrió el ataque de su asqueroso profesor pero en ese momento se sentía de maravilla, iba de la mano con el amor de su vida, a un paso lento y un silencio muy cómodo; su mejor regreso a casa, lamentaba internamente la inminente cercanía de la separación; pero si no se apresuraba su madre le daría una reprimenda inolvidable.

–Aquí nos separamos –anunció Sakura soltando la mano del chico para ponerse frente a él –gracias siempre te estaré agradecida.

–No importa, ya lo hablamos, a propósito ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo acusarás? –preguntó interesado el Uchiha.

Sakura quedó en silencio, pensado en todas sus posibilidades, en todo el camino no se le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea y pensándolo mejor era una mala idea, se haría un escándalo que molestaría a sus padres, sería señalada por todo el colegio y tal vez la prensa, en definitiva el silencio sería lo mejor, solo se mantendría alejada de ese sensei.

–No diré nada, que esto quede entre tu y yo, por favor –le pidió a su amigo.

–Si así esta bien para ti, no te preocupes –le informó Sasuke, no era necesario presionarla, lo único que quería era que ella estuviera bien.

–Es lo mejor, no pasó nada grave gracias a ti –le recordó la pelirrosa feliz.

–Y nunca te pasará nada mientras yo esté a tu lado.

El rostro de Sakura adquirió un tono carmesí, a veces la forma en como Sasuke decía las cosas la sonrojaba al por mayor, era seriamente sincero.

–Ah…si, gracias –tenía unas ganas de gritarle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero tenía miedo de arruinar la amistad forjada hace años –me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Sasuke –se despidió la chica mientras comenzaba a correr rumbo a su casa.

Sasuke la miró alejarse hasta que su silueta desapareció, lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, tenía una amiga tan ingenua y lenta; mira que no darse cuenta la forma en que sus ojos la miraban sin mencionar las indirectas que le decía, creía que Sakura sería capaz de ver como lo tenía cautivado, pero no, esa flor de cerezo era inteligente en la escuela pero tonta con los chicos, bueno eso era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella.

Continuó su camino a casa, pensando la mejor manera de hacer sufrir al malnacido que se había atrevido a profanar a su flor, Sakura había decidido quedarse callada y respetaría su decisión solo por ser ella, más nunca dejaría al maldito de Orochimaru seguir viviendo tranquilamente, él imbécil se había metido en territorios Uchiha; Sakura Haruno era solamente de él y nadie tocaba lo suyo.

Sakura corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya llevaba mucho tiempo de retraso, tenía que mentalizarse para lo que se le venía al cruzar la puerta de su casa.

–Ya llegué –informo en tono bajo, esperando lo inevitable.

–¡Vaya! Mira nada más la hora que es…¿en donde te habías metido? –exigió saber su madre que la miraba enfurecida desde la puerta de la cocina.

–Lo siento mucho, tuve que hacer unas tareas extras en la escuela, recuerde que soy la representante de grupo, madre –explicó rápidamente la ojijade clavando su mirada en el suelo para ocultar la mentira.

–A mi no me importa que hagas en la escuela, tienes obligaciones que cumplir aquí, date prisa, tu padre va a llegar y la cena tiene que estar terminada –le dijo su madre mientras se sentaba en la sala y encendía el televisor.

–En un momento la hago –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a su cuarto para cambiarse y el uniforme, si no acaba la cena sería doble regaño.

Los años que tenía de dedicarse a las tareas domesticas le habían dando mucha experiencia, fue capaz de cocinar, limpiar la cocina y la parte de la casa que había dejado pendiente en la mañana antes de que el hombre de la casa llegara.

La cena se llevo a cabo sin complicaciones, pero su suerte no era la mejor ese día.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hija a que hora llego de la escuela? –dijo la mujer a su marido.

–¿De qué habla tu madre Sakura? –se dirigió a ella

–Tuve que atender asuntos como representante y me retrase, no fue mi intención, lo siento mucho –explicó nuevamente Sakura mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto.

–Que no se vuelva a repetir, renuncia a ese tonto puesto no quiero que me vuelvas a salir con esa excusa –le dijo duramente su padre.

–Eso haré señor, no se volverá a repetir –respondió la pelirrosa comenzando a levantar los platos de la mesa.

–No te duermas hasta que todo esté limpio –le ordenó la mujer mientras caminaba a su cuerpo en compañía de su padre.

Sakura asintió en silencio, no habían sido muy duros con ella, era un alivio, llegando al colegio renunciaría a su cargo, ya le había ocasionado muchos problemas.

Cuando coloco la cabeza en la almohada debía de ser tarde pero al cerrar los ojos inevitablemente recordaba las escenas del acoso que había sufrido, se levanto temerosa mientras sacaba una caja debajo de su cama, la abrió mientras encendía su lámpara de mano y tomó una fotografía, en ella estaban dos personas jóvenes, una mujer de intensa mirada jade y una hombre con una simpática sonrisa de cabello rosa con un llamativo peinado.

–Mamá, papá, en verdad los extraño mucho –le dijo a la foto mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos; era muy pequeña cuando sus verdaderos padres murieron pero aún recordaba el amor que ellos le entregaban, el hermano de su madre era su único familiar, por consecuencia su tutor, pero esa familia solo malos tratos le habían dado, mas que hija era su sirvienta.

Se durmió abrazando la fotografía, único recuerdo que tenía, la mujer de su tío, su nueva "madre" se había encargado de votar todas sus pertenencias, esa foto era su mas preciado recuerdo y lo único que lograba calmar sus temores y enfados dentro de esa casa.

El día había comenzado bien para Sakura, aunque no podía negar el temor que comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo cada vez que la clase de ciencias se acercaba, había evitado hablar de la peculiar reunión que llevo a cabo con el desagradable sensei un día antes, desviaba el tema inventado una excusa rápida de la falta de calificaciones de la materia, afortunadamente Sasuke la había ayudado en eso de la evitada.

Se adentro al laboratorio nerviosa y tensa, su mirada se fijaba en la puerta del cubículo del profesor, en cualquier momento ese lascivo hombre atravesaría esa puerta y seguramente fijaría su espeluznante mirada en ella.

Pasaron los minutos y Orochimaru no daba señales de vida, sus compañeros platicaban amenamente y ella trataba de concentrarse en la platica de Ino pero su mirada se desviaba inevitablemente, pudo sentir la cercanía de Sasuke el cual había notado su preocupación.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió entrando por ella Shizune, la asistente de la directora Tsunade.

–Chicos el profesor Orochimaru no asistió hoy a la escuela, asi que tendrán hora libre –les informó y salió del salón escuchando las risas de alegría de los alumnos.

–¡Eso es genial-ttebayo! –exclamó el escandaloso de su amigo mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila.

–Es extraño que el odioso de Orochimaru falte a la escuela, pero que bien –le dijo Ino –Sakura ¿te pasa algo? –la llamó al notar la falta de atención de su amiga.

–¡Eh? No, no me pasa nada, iré por un poco de agua, ahorita vuelvo –informó Sakura mientras salía apresurada del salón para evitar que alguien se le pegara.

Se alejó del salón sentándose en las escaleras y lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio.

–¿Estás mejor? –escuchó de pronto, tensando su cuerpo de la impresión, abrió sus ojos y frente a ella estaba el azabache mirándola fijamente.

–Me asustaste Sasuke –le reclamó mientras él se sentaba a su lado –No te voy a engañar, tenía un poco de miedo de esta clase, me siento tan aliviada de no a ver visto hoy a Orochimaru.

–Hmp, De seguro tuvo miedo, no creo que regrese a esta escuela –le explicó su amigo

–Será mejor que no me confié, tengo que olvidar lo que paso –dijo Sakura mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

–No vale la pena que te mortifiques por un hombre así, ya sabes que yo siempre te protegeré –mencionó el Uchiha pasando su brazo por el hombro de la chica.

Sakura notó la cercanía de cuerpos y se sonrojo inevitablemente, el masculino aroma de Sasuke llenó todos sus sentidos, se levantó para calmar su alterado pulso.

–Tenemos que regresar al salón, aunque estemos libres no podemos andar vagando por la escuela –le dijo Sakura mientras se adelantaba.

–Hmp –exclamó Sasuke con una media sonrisa al notar lo que provocaba en la Haruno y la siguió al aula.

El día transcurrió sin novedades, Sakura llego a su casa a tiempo y sin regaños de su madre, continuo con la rutina ya establecida, tranquila al saber que esa noche los reclamos y regaños no se repetirían.

Ya era de noche, media noche para ser exactos.

Orochimaru llegaba a su departamento después de una noche de copas, sus maletas estaban listas se marcharía del país para hacer una nueva vida, no se arriesgaría a que su estúpida exalumna lo acusara y la policía indagara sus acciones y lo metieran preso, nunca pisaría una cárcel…nunca.

Al cerrar las puertas tuvo una extraña sensación seguramente por efectos del alcohol, así que ignoro la alerta, estaba algo paranoico; cuando entró a su cuarto distinguió una sombra moverse en la oscuridad, al intentar prender la luz sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que lo hizo perder la conciencia.

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido y pesado, intentó moverse pero le fue imposible, de pronto sus sentidos se recobraron un poco, pudiendo ver que estaba atado a una silla, forcejeo para liberarse, un intento inútil.

–Deja de pelear, es inútil –escuchó una ronca voz, levantó su mirada y en las sombras vio a una persona sentada en el mueble.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó furioso –Suéltame desgraciado.

–Hmp –exclamo el individuo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él –No crees que el desgraciado eres tú –le susurró mientras revelada su identidad.

–¿Tu? ¿Qué demonios quieres Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó un poco sorprendido, nunca se imagino ver la cara de uno de sus exalumnos, mucho menos con esa oscura vestimenta de pies a cabeza, cubriendo cuidadosamente sus manos.

–Y lo preguntas, creo que lo saber perfectamente sensei –le dijo con sarcasmo fijando su azabache mirada en el hombre atado.

Orochimaru estaba en silencio enfrentando la fría mirada del Uchiha, de pronto recordó la amenaza del chico, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo experimentara una clase de pánico, la mirada del chico no era para nada normal, parecía capaz de cualquier cosa, era totalmente diferente al chico indiferente que tomaba clases, sus ojos reflejaban rabia, rencor, odio, era una mirada que deseaba venganza.

–¿Qué vas a hacerme? –lo enfrentó Orochimaru con cinismo.

–Vaya se siente valiente para enfrentarme, se ve que no me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

–Y ¿Qué eres? Un salvador y vengador de muchachitas? –continuo con el enfrentamiento.

–Te equivocas, no me importa lo que hagas o hiciste con estas chicas –le explicó Sasuke mientras le lanzaba a la cara varias fotografías de jovencitas, aparentemente alumnas de varias escuelas –Tu error fue fijarte en ella –acercándole la fotografía de Sakura, la cual portaba su uniforme de porrista.

–No me da miedo lo que un mocoso me pueda hacer –lo desafío el mayor.

–Hmp tu intento de intimidarme es patético –dijo con una macabra sonrisa el Uchiha –de hecho toda tu existencia es patética, acosar chicas, violarlas y guardar sus fotografías como trofeo…me das asco –termino de decir Sasuke para después apretar el botón de un peculiar control, no sin antes meter en la boca del hombre un trapo para silenciarlo.

Orochimaru sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con un fuerte dolor que le recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, emitió gemidos seña del sufrimiento que estaba pasando, cuando el dolor paro bajo su mirada notando su pierna atada a una máquina de choques eléctrico, pero con una intensidad que era hecho para torturar.

–Te dije que pagarías –le dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba mordaza –Nunca debiste de posar tus ojos en ella, Sakura Haruno es solamente mía.

–Si soy patético, tu estas enfermo –le dijo Orochimaru agitadamente.

–Hmp, me cansé de escucharte –mencionó el Uchiha volviendo a impedir el habla accionando el mecanismo de tortura.

Orochimaru se estremecía tratando inútilmente de liberarse ante la satisfactoria mirada del chico.

–El mundo no necesita de personas como tú –dijo el Uchiha mientras empuñaba un filoso cuchillo.

–¿Piensas matarme? –desafió una vez libre de la mordaza –crees que nadie te descubrirá –lo retó con cansancio, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba la tortura.

–Una vez que descubran tu altar de victimas el juzgado serás tú –dijo con sorna Sasuke –tengo muy claro lo que dirán "Pedófilo violador se quita la vida, en un ataque de psicosis ocasionado por el alcohol y las drogas" –terminó de explicar el azabache mientras sacaba jeringas ya preparadas, sin pensarlo las clavo en el brazo del hombre con brusquedad sacando quejidos de su boca.

El efecto de los fármacos dieron efecto de inmediato, su cuerpo sintió una fuerte sacudida de dolor por los electroshocks que seguía dándole el azabache, cuando Sasuke lo desato cayo de la silla sin fuerzas para poner resistencia.

Orochimaru vio claramente y sintió terriblemente el dolor que le ocasionaba el filoso cuchillo enterrarse en su antebrazo, la sangre comenzaba a salir, no conforme con la herida el chico recorrió la filosa arma a todo lo largo destruyéndole por completo las venas; quiso gritar de dolor, pero las drogas inutilizaban sus sentidos.

–Hasta nunca maldito –le susurro fríamente el Uchiha con notable satisfacción.

Sus sentidos se iban apagando lentamente, el dolor invadía todo su ser, observo borrosamente como Sasuke colocaba el cuchillo en sus manos, después de todo se trataba de un suicidio.

Murió lenta y dolorosamente, pagó su último ataque, tal y como lo había dicho Sasuke Uchiha.

Al otro día, todos los alumnos hablaban de lo anunciado en las noticias de la mañana, Sakura notó el ambiente en su camino a la escuela, quería saber de que hablaban con tanto interés los demás.

–¡Frentona! Otra vez tarde –le reclama como le costumbre Ino.

–Lo siento –se disculpó mientras iniciaban el camino a casa -¿De que hablan todos? –preguntó viendo como los grupitos de chicos comentaban interesados.

–No sabes lo que paso-ttebayo –dijo con sorpresa el rubio del grupo.

Sakura los miraba sin entender nada.

–Es algo terrible –dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a su novio.

–El profesor Orochimaru se quito la vida –término de decirle Ino.

–¡¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

–Y eso no es todo, encontraron muchas fotos de jovencitas en su departamento, dicen que varias han ido a la policía, al parecer era un violador –explico la Yamanaka.

Sakura estaba callada, claro que era un violador, ella por poco y se convertía en una mas de sus víctimas, rogaba que su fotografía no estuviera en las encontradas.

–No tienes caso seguir hablando de eso –interrumpió Sai a su novia.

–Pero…–

–Hmp, mejor apurémonos, no quiero llegar tarde –insistió fastidiado el Uchiha.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar dejando a Sakura atrás, Sasuke tomo su mano y la jalo.

–Ya no pienses en esas cosas –le aconsejo el chico.

–Las fotos –susurró asustada la chica.

–No pasará nada, tu no fuiste su victima, no lo completó recuerda –la tranquilizo el Uchiha

–Eso espero, aunque no lo puedo creer, a pesar de todo no le desearía algo tan grave –le dijo Sakura aun sorprendida.

–Las cosas pasan por algo, no dicen que en esta vida todo se paga.

–No se si eso sea del todo cierto Sasuke –le dijo la ojijade mientras iniciaba el camino a la escuela.

–Hmp –expreso el Uchiha con su clásica media sonrisa caminando despreocupadamente, recordando el lugar especial en su habitación donde había guardado la foto de su Sakura.

**Y ¿qué tal? ¿Se lo esperaron? ¿Se sorprendieron? Y ya verán lo que se viene~**

**Me encantaría saber lo que piensan.**

**Ustedes saben cómo hacerle para dejarme sus opiniones, quejas y demás…en un…taran…taran…(redobles de tambores)**

**¡REWIEW! (Los espero ansiosa)**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	4. El mejor día de su vida

**HOLASSS!**

**Traigo otro capítulo antes de que la escuela consuma todo mi tiempo n.n**

**Disfruten mucho la lectura n.n**

**INFATUACION**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 3. ****El mejor día de su vida. **

Las clases transcurrieron en un ambiente tenso, los alumnos murmuraban y no dejaban de hablar de lo ocurrido con el sensei Orochimaru, los maestros evitaban comentar del hecho, la directora Tsunade había dado un discurso en su honor en la primera hora de clases así como el clásico minuto de silencio a su memoria.

Sakura se mantenía un tanto distante, su cabeza aún no entendía todas las cosas que habían pasado en su vida, deseaba no volver a ver a Orochimaru pero nunca le hubiera deseado la muerte, o eso creía.

–¡Frentona! –la llamo Ino –las clases ya terminaron, vamos a la practica de porrista –le recordó su rubia amiga.

–¡Eh?! ¡Ah! Cierto, adelántate yo te alcanzó –le pidió a su amiga.

–¿Estas bien? Estuviste muy rara toda la mañana ¿problemas en tu casa? –le preguntó la Yamanaka un poco preocupada.

–No es nada, no ha habido nada grave en la casa, no te preocupes, anda te alcanzo enseguida –le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa para disimular su angustia.

Ino se marchó no tan convencida, pero sabía que si le pasaba algo a Sakura tenía que darle su espacio y esperar a que ella quisiera hablar.

Sakura se quedo sola en el salón, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, necesitaba esa tranquilidad para calmar sus pensamientos.

–Ya te dije que no deberías estar pensando en esas cosas, no vale la pena –escucho la gruesa voz de su amigo a sus espaldas.

–¡Sasuke no me asustes! –le reclamó.

–Tienes que despertar Sakura, despeja tu mente, no tiene caso que sigas preocupándote.

–Ya lo sé, está bien, no pasó nada, seguiré con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado –le dijo Sakura con una radiante mirada, le alegraba que Sasuke se preocupara mucho por ella.

–Hmp, no vine a buscarte para que no pase nada –dijo de pronto Sasuke muy serio.

Sakura lo miró sin entender a que se refería con su último comentario.

–Me sorprende que aún no te des cuenta Sakura –siguió diciendo el Uchiha.

–¿A qué te refieres Sasuke? –preguntó la pelirrosa sin captar lo que decía el chico.

De repente el azabache agarra su brazo y la jala hacia él, chocando ambos cuerpos, Sakura estaba estática por la cercanía, no entendía que estaba pasando.

–Hmp –fue el único sonido que emitió Sasuke para después posar sus masculinos labios sobre lo de la chica.

Fue un choque rápido y forzoso que se relajo cuando Sakura entendía lo que estaba pasando, la sensación provocó que cerrará sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar por las emociones que la inundaban, era un sueño del cual no quería despertar, su emoción se incrementó cuando Sasuke apretó mas su cintura y pidió acceso a su boca deslizando su lengua por la comisura de sus rosas labios, Sakura le dio acceso dichosa mientras pasada sus brazos por el masculino cuello, el contacto se intensificó en segundos ambas lenguas jugueteaban y danzaban a un exquisito ritmo, se separaron por la suplica de aire de sus pulmones, jadeaban en silencio recuperando el aliento, la chica deslizó sus dedos por sus labios, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, ese fue su primer beso y fue maravilloso, aunque aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

–A esto me refería Sa-ku-ra –le dijo el Uchiha en tono lento y ronco mientras la miraba con intensidad.

–Sasuke…yo…no entiendo –murmuraba la pelirrosa mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

–Me gustas eso es lo que pasa –explicó Sasuke un poco desesperado por la ingenuidad de su amiga.

–¡¿Qué?!...Pero…¿Cómo? –la Haruno era incapaz de formar una oración coherente, la confesión de Sasuke había sido una verdadera sorpresa.

–He sido muy paciente contigo, pero ya no puedo, ya no quiero aparentar más –le mencionaba el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba cariñosamente su mejilla, ella era la única con la que podía mostrar esa faceta, solamente Sakura.

–Sasuke…yo…también siento lo mismo…yo te amo –se atrevió la pelirrosa a confesar, Sasuke era sincero con ella, lo veía en esa intensa mirada azabache y eso le encantaba.

–Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa, sabia la respuesta.

–Por supuesto –le dijo perdida en sus ojos, Sasuke reflejaba una perfecta combinación entre arrogancia, elegancia y superioridad pero ella conocía al verdadero chico interior y lo cierto era que estaba perdidamente enamorada de todo él.

Sasuke la beso con pasión, los alientos se volvieron a mezclar y sus cuerpos se pegaban con fuerza, el acariciaba su cintura en un movimiento que le hacia flaquear las piernas y ella enterró sus finos dedos en las hebras azabaches de repente él dejo sus labios y bajo al níveo cuello femenino, provocando suspiros en la ojijade, de repente un silbato la hizo reaccionar parando el acto del cual se estaban dejando llevar en el salón de clases.

–¡Sasuke! –le habló mientras se alejaba un poco del chico –estamos en la escuela y tenemos que ir a nuestras practicas –le recordó mientras su rostro ardía de la vergüenza.

–Hmp, está bien –dijo el Uchiha con cierto enfado, la interrupción de la chica lo puso de malas.

Sakura supo del enfado del chico, lo conocía perfectamente.

–Entiéndeme, no hay que ir demasiado rápido, por favor –le pidió la chica con una tierna sonrisa mientras tomaba su brazo cariñosamente.

Sakura sabía como convencer a Sasuke, como iba a enfadarse con esa sonrisa, nunca podría.

–No te preocupes, nunca haría algo que no quisieras –le respondió el chico cambiando un poco su gesto, su flor de cerezo por fin era su novia, nada podía arruinarle el día; Sakura Haruno era oficialmente suya.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron a sus respectivas practicas, Sasuke había dejado a un lado el equipo de soccer, su entrenador no iba a estar muy contento, el capitán nunca debía de faltar a los entrenamientos, por su parte Sakura corría apresurada al gimnasio donde las porristas ensayaban todavía tenía que cambiarse, la entrenadora ahora sí la castigaba, pero ni el mas duro castigo iban a borrar la boba sonrisa de su rostro, nunca se imaginó que algún día seria la novia de Sakura.

Como lo suponía la práctica estuvo cansada, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y pensar que todavía le faltaba hacer los quehaceres de la casa, dejó de pensar en esas cosas y se concentró en lo que había experimentado en el salón.

–Me tienes que decir ¿qué te ha pasado? –le dijo Ino mientras se cambiaban en los vestuarios.

–¿A qué te refieres?.

–Vamos frentona, en la mañana andabas con una cara de pesar y preocupación y ahora no paras de suspirar con esa sonrisita que no borras.

–Hay veces que pasan cosas sorprendentes que te cambian la vida –le dijo soñadora la Haruno.

–Sakura te exijo que seas directas, odio tus divagaciones –le reclamó exasperada la rubia; ya quería saber que le había pasado.

–Sasuke se me declaro, me pidió que sea su novia –terminó de contarle con emoción.

–¡Kyaaaa! –gritó de repente la Yamanaka, sabía lo que sentía su pelirrosa amiga por el Uchiha y lo que había sufrido la chica, era hora que la felicidad le llegara –Obviamente le dijiste que si ¿verdad? –preguntó con emoción.

–Claro, creo que era algo obvio cerda.

–¡Felicidades Sakura! –expresó Ino mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

–Gracias Ino, estoy tan feliz –dijo Sakura mientras rebeldes lágrimas de emoción se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–Y que chica no podría estarlo, acabas de ponerle correa al papasito Uchiha –dijo picara Ino.

–Ino por favor, no hables así de tu amigo –le pidió apenada la pelirrosa.

–Vamos frentona, no seas celosa yo solo digo la verdad, Sasuke es mi amigo pero no puedo negar lo sexy que es –dijo despreocupada la Yamanaka.

–Que diría Sai si te escuchara –le recordó Sakura.

–Tu tranquila, Sai sabe lo mucho que lo amo, además tengo novio pero no estoy ciega, aguántate es tu culpa por tener un cuero de novio –siguió molestando la rubia.

–¡INO!.

Una vez cambiadas caminaban al punto de encuentro para partir a sus hogares, todos acababan con sus actividades de club a la misma hora, Ino estaba ansiosa por informar del nuevo noviazgo, ahora el grupo ya era formado por tres parejitas.

Sai y Hinata ya estaban esperando en la puerta del colegio, solo faltaban Naruto y Sasuke, el entrenador siempre consumía minutos más de ellos, era muy común.

El rubio llego corriendo para sentarse en la banca donde su novia lo esperaba y se recostó en su regazo como era costumbre.

–¡Estoy muerto! Kakashi es muy estricto y cuando se le une Gai no hay quien los pare-ttebayo! –se quejó el rubio.

–Ve el lado bueno Naruto-kun, hoy es el ultimo día de la semana en el que tenemos actividades –lo tranquilizaba su novia.

–Y como el teme llegó tarde Kakashi nos puso mas calentamiento a todos…eres un bastardo Sasuke –le reclamo el rubio al azabache.

–Cállate dobe, ya me tienes harto, pareces un chiquillo quejándote –le contestó con enfado el Uchiha.

–¡Teme maldito! –grito el Uzumaki queriéndole dar un golpe al otro pero su adolorido cuerpo lo frenó.

–¡Ya paren! –los aplacó la Yamanaka –porque mejor no nos dicen la nueva noticia Sasuke, Sakura –pidió emocionada a pesar de ya conocerla.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, no de extraño que Yamanaka ya supiera todo, pero no le agradaba del todo que lo pusieran en evidencia de esa manera, Ino podía llegar a ser más molesta que Naruto.

–¿Ha pasado algo bueno Sasuke-chan? –hablo Sai al ver la emoción de su chica, de hecho Sasuke pensaba que el más molesto de todos era él, con esa sonrisa molesta y esa manera de llamarle, detestaba el "chan" y sabía perfectamente que el pelinegro lo hacía a propósito.

El sonrojo volvió a invadir el rostro de la Haruno, las miradas expectantes de sus amigos la apenaban al por mayor, tomo el brazo de Sasuke dándole a entender que él fuera el que hablara.

–Sakura y yo somos novios –dijo con simpleza.

–¡¿En serio-tebayo?! –pregunto el escandaloso rubio.

Sakura asintió levemente sin mencionar palabra alguna.

–¡Felicidades! –les dijo la Hyuga sonriente, muy contenta por ambos.

–Que bien que ya te hayas animado teme, habías actuado algo cobarde eh! –molestó Naruto a su mejor amigo mientras le golpeaba el brazo con su puño.

–Cállate dobe.

–Felicidades Sakura, acabas de demostrar que Sasuke-chan no es gay, como decían los rumores –dijo sonriente Sai sin importarle la asesina mirada del Uchiha.

–jeje…gracias… -río nerviosa la Haruno.

–Mas te vale que la cuides Uchiha, si le haces daño me olvidaré que eres mi amigo y te partiré la cara –le advirtió la Yamanaka.

–Hmp, siempre estará feliz y protegida conmigo –le dijo Sasuke arrogantemente mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su chica, mientras el color carmesí invadía el rostro de ella.

–Tenemos que comenzar a caminar, no se me puede hacer tarde, recuerden –cambio el tema Sakura mientras miraba su reloj.

Y así el grupito emprendió el camino a casa, cada quien muy juntito de su respectiva pareja.

Cuando iban llegando al punto de separación escucharon como un auto les pitaba y de repente un vehículo deportivo convertible rojo se estacionaba cerca al grupo, en él iba un pelirrojo conduciendo que todos desconocieron y en el asiento del copiloto lo acompañaba un chico de largo cabello azabache sostenido con una coleta baja muy conocido por los amigos.

–¿Aniki? –dijo un poco confundido el Uchiha.

–Que tal chicos –saludó el mayor –Hola Ototo-kun –le dijo a Sasuke mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente con el dedo.

–Itachi odio que hagas eso –se quejó el azabache menor mientras se tallaba la frente.

–Increíble auto en el que andas Itachi-ttebayo –le dijo el rubio sin apartar la mirada del vehículo.

–Tienes buen ojo Naruto, es de mi amigo –le explicó el Uchiha mayor mientras le hacia una seña al conductor para que se acercarás a ellos.

–¿No deberías estar en la universidad? –le preguntó su hermano menor.

–Una belleza como esta amerita perder unas cuantas clases para probarla –dijo Itachi señalando el maravilloso auto –Y como han estado chicos, ya tiene rato que no los veo.

–La universidad te mantiene muy ocupado Itachi, cuando vamos a tu casa nunca estás –dijo Ino entrando a la plática.

–Cierto, las dejo de ver un tiempo y ustedes se ponen bellísimas chicas –habló el Uchiha mayor mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ino, Hinata y Sakura, recibiendo una asesina mirada de todos los chicos.

–No pierdes el tiempo para ser un casanova, Itachi –mencionó el conductor del auto acercándose al grupo.

–Claro que no, déjame presentarte a los amigos de mi hermano –contestó Itachi –ellos son Naruto y Sai y las hermosas que los acompañan son Ino, Hinata y Sakura –presentó el mayor –él es mi amigo Sasori el dueño de esta maravilla.

–Un placer –dijeron educadamente las muchachas levemente sonrojadas.

–Lástima que Ino o Hinata son intocables –se lamentó Itachi –pero Sakura es otro caso ¿verdad? –dijo dirigiéndose a la chica mientras la tomaba por la mano.

–Ah…etto…yo…–trataba de decir la apenada pelirrosa, pero Itachi llegaba a intimidarla bastante.

–Ni lo pienses Itachi –se apresuró Sasuke mientras le arrebataba la mano de la chica a su hermano –Sakura ahora es MI novia –le aclaró enojado.

–¿Eso es cierto? –le preguntó a la chica, a lo cual ella asintió levemente –Vaya, ahora somos cuñados, entonces corrijo Sasori te presento a la hermosura de mi hermanita –dijo el Uchiha mayor.

–Es un gusto conocerle Sasori –dijo Sakura apenada por la exclusiva presentación de su ahora cuñado.

–El gusto es mio Sakura y por favor no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo –le contestó el pelirrojo mientras le sonreí con amabilidad, gesto que desagrado a Sasuke.

–Hmp, se está haciendo tarde –intervino el Uchiha mayor mientras tomaba posesivamente la mano de la pelirrosa –tienes que llegar a casa –le recordó a su novia.

–¡Cierto! Me tengo que ir –se asustó Sakura no quería repetir lo pasado anteriormente.

–Si quieren los llevamos –ofreció Sasori.

–¡No! –contestó exaltada la Haruno sorprendiendo a todos –mi casa esta muy cerca, nos vemos, adiós –dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a correr rumbo a su hogar, sin dar oportunidad de decir palabra alguna a los demás, fue grosera y lo sabía, pero si la veían llegar en un auto así quien sabe que le dirían sus estrictos padres.

Todos la vieron marcharse sin entender su comportamiento, aunque sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a esas extrañas reacciones de su amiga.

Sakura corrió sin mirar atrás siendo sorprendida por un jalón en el brazo que la hizo perder el equilibrio, no toco el piso porque unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

–¿Por qué huyes de esa manera? –exigió saber su novio, se aliviaba por el alejamiento de ella de su hermano y su odioso amigo, pero Sakura había escapado incluso de él.

–Lo siento Sasuke, pero no puedo llegar tarde a casa, lo sabes perfectamente –se explicó la chica.

–Hmp, yo te iba a llevar.

–No puedes, no sé que dirían mis padres –dijo temerosa.

–Me importa un demonio eso, tú eres MI novia y yo tengo que dejarte en tu casa –le aclaró enfadado.

–Por favor Sasuke, entiéndeme –suplicó la ojijade.

Sasuke odiaba cuando Sakura lo miraba de esa manera, esa mujer era su debilidad, jaló el femenino cuerpo hacia el suyo y estampo sus labios a los femeninos, devorándolos con pasión, sin importarle estar en medio de la calle, la pelirrosa se dejó llevar, el fuerte contacto de Sasuke la consumía y arrastraba, el Uchiha besaba exquisito.

Sasuke bajo a su cuello, succionando con fuerza un trozo de la nívea piel, Sakura se estremeció y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su novio, el Uchiha se separó satisfecho con la marca roja que adornaba la blanca piel de la Haruno, SU marca.

–Te dejaré ir, sólo por hoy –sentencio el Uchiha cerca del oído de ella, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura que en verdad le agradó, la ronca voz de Sasuke calaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

–Te amo Sasuke –se atrevió a susurrar la pelirrosa aun pegada al chico, mientras una media sonrisa se posesiono en el rostro de él.

–Yo también, Sakura –le contestó, _mi Sakura_ pensó con satisfacción.

Después de un corto beso se alejó del chico con una radiante sonrisa adornando todo su rostro, era novia de Sasuke Uchiha, novia del chico que amaba desde prescolar, sin duda ese había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Sasuke se dio vuelta cuando vio el cuerpo de su novia desaparecer, su media sonrisa no había desaparecido, por fin esa flor de cerezo era su suya, la única chica que lo había cautivado, Sakura Haruno era una reliquia, era SU tesoro y la protegería de quien fuera, se desharía de cualquier persona que atente contra su chica, ese día se había convertido en el mejor de su vida; la pelirrosa ya era SUYA.

**Y esto es todo por ahora~**

**Espero sus "REVIEWS" recuerden que son la gasolina de todo escritor xD**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
